


Irony

by Yvi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longing faded, but never fully went away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

She had missed him those years. All those years spent without the one she loved, the one she had chosen as her companion. The one she had wanted to spend the rest of eternity with.

Gone. All of it. Gone forever.

The longing faded, but never fully went away. There was no one else in her life, no place in her for someone to replace him. Not like anyone could replace him.

When he came back to her his soul repulsed her. It was dirty in its purity that had taken possession of him.

Long years she spent without him only to be killed by him when they next met.

Dying, she felt the irony of it all. She had made him, created him in her image. And now he sent her to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for carpenyx's fandom stocking 2008.


End file.
